Me ensine a te amar
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Oiiie Mishamigos! Eu com mais uma fanfic fresquinha pra vocês! Tive essa ideia da fic horas antes de dormir e na minha cabeça a historia era boa...então resolvi compartilhar uns dos meus sonhos com vocês. Eu sempre lí fanfic onde Jensen era experiente no assunto,ai pensei porque não começar do zero certo? E tendo um professor gostoso e lindo como Misha...não é pra todo mundo!
1. Chapter 1

- Jensen, me desculpa...mas eu preciso – nem deixou ele dizer algo e lhe deu um beijo, envolvente, quente...perigoso.

O loiro no começo achou estranho...mas conforme a língua do moreno dançava em sua boca...foi gostando e se soltando. Mas como eram humanos precisavam respirar.

Misha nem conseguiu olhar para ele e bem antes que falasse algo saiu correndo, deixando-o totalmente confuso.

- Misha? O que? Hey volta aqui – bufou pois apenas as paredes o ouviram...Misha ja estava bem longe...

A noite foi longa para ambos...Jensen demorou a dormir...mas quando o fez, sonhou com aquela boca o beijando. Já Misha...entrou em seu trailer e delirava em lembrar do gosto da boca de Jensen...era tão perfeita, macia...gostosa de beijar...apesar da loucura que fez...não se arrependeu.

...

Logo pela manhã...o loiro acordou, fez suas higienes matinais e foi trabalhar. Mas voltou pro seu trailer irritado um pouco...pois Misha avisou a todos que estava com um problema e não poderia gravar hoje.

- Droga! O que será que Misha tem? – tentou entender mas desistiu...

No dia seguinte... todos esperavam Misha chegar para as gravações

- Olá a todos...estou bem eu acho...bora gravar – Jensen não conteve o sorriso ao ver Misha chegar.

- Bom Dia Misha. Você esta bem?

Sem encara-lo respondeu friamente – Sim.

As gravações correram tudo bem...mais ou menos...pois Misha sempre "fugia" de Jensen o irritando mais.

Pela noite Jensen desistiu de dormir...e se deciciu – Vou ate o trailer do Misha saber o que esta acontecendo! Pronto.

Seu personagem Dean Winchester te ensinou a abrir portas...e quando entrou...pro espanto de Misha que estava no sofá chorando disse – Jensen?

- Ah oi... – riu sem graça – o Dean me ensinou abriu portas...hey Misha...você esta bem? Esta chorando?

Levando do sofá e de costas respondeu – Ah sim...estou bem...mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

O loiro tremia um pouco de nervoso, mas respirou fundo e – Vim aqui para...hey olha pra mim – virando Misha que apenas encarava o chão

Persistiu em erguer o rosto dele e continuou – Me desculpa...mas eu também preciso – e o beijou.

Misha estava nas nuvens...parecia sonho...mas era realidade.

Depois do beijo...perguntou – Jensen...mas por que?

- hahaha me desculpe...mas eu não resisti. Esse seu beijo ficou na minha cabeça há dias...sei la...será que sou gay? – terminou rindo.

- hahahahah

- Não importa – o beijou novamente.

E que beijo gostoso era aquele...sentiu lágrimas amargadas em sua boca...seria Misha chorando novamente?

- Misha...porque esta chorando?

Sorriu – agora é por felicidade!

- E antes?

- Por tristeza de perder sua amizade...eu fui atrevido no que fiz...e se você não falasse mais comigo...eu...eu...

- Hey...calma...não tenho motivos para isso...muito pelo contrário... – beijou novamente. Mas agora era um beijo mais ardente e quente. Empurrou Misha contra a parede...ouviu um pequeno gemido sair por aquela boca deliciosa que o possuía...

- huumm Misha...você esta me deixando louco!

- Você é uma delicia Jensen!

Mãos bobas se apertavam perante os corpos dos dois ali.

Misha atacou o pescoço de Jensen...sorriu quando sentiu um volume se movimentar por baixo...

- Jen...feche os olhos.

O moreno passou suas mãos pelos belo peitoral do loiro... – meu deus todo durinho e malhado! Ai Jensen...meu tesão – pensando.

De olhos fechados sentia ser apertado, e beijado por todo o corpo...achava que iria morrer...mas era apenas o começo.

Sentiu frio quando o moreno tirou sua camisa...mas logo se esquentou com aquela língua em si.

- Continue de olhos fechados... - dizia Misha...tirando sua calça. Fez carinho no grande volume que continha ali...mesmo por debaixo da cueca...passou a mão...olhava pra Jensen...que começava a morder seus próprios lábios.

Não demorou muito...abaixou a boxer preta dele...e depositou um beijo leve na ponta do membro.

Jensen teve que abrir os olhos...e se arrependeu...pois seu fogo aumentou quando viu Misha lambendo seu membro.

Aquele olhos eram azuis...mas pareciam dark nesse momento... – Ahhh Mish... – soltou seu primeiro gemido...quando o moreno o chupou com vontade.

- ohh Jen...ele é delicioso – dizia entre chupadas e beijos...

- Mish...ahhh acho que vou morrer.

Misha teve que parar quando sentiu o pré-gozo em sua boca. Subiu para beija-lo.

- Meu Anjo...você vai ter que me ensinar...eu...eu nunca...estive com outro homem... – disse meio sem graça

Misha riu – Eu te ensino sim...você esta gostando?

- Sim... – piscou e o beijou.

Andando ate a cama sem parar de beija-lo o jogou na cama e se deitou por cima dele.

Tirou a camiseta de Misha e continuou a beija-lo

O moreno jogava sua cabeça para trás...dando espaço para o loiro beija-lo.

-Ahh Jen! – gemeu

- Ahh meu Anjo... - beijou

Misha abriu o botão da sua calça...pegou a mão de Jensen e a levou ate lá...

- Tá vendo baby...é assim que se faz... – ensinando-o a masturba-lo

- Ahh sim... – sorriu e parou de beija-lo...apenas para arrancar de vez a calça e a cueca do moreno.

Que ardia em tesão...o puxou para um beijo unindo seus corpos.

Se esfregavam um no outro.

O loiro gemeu quando sentiu o membro do Misha colado ao seu...sendo masturbado pela mão do mesmo.

- Ahhhhh isso...é bom...

- Venha me ajuda - e pegou novamente a mão dele, o ensinando a fazer igual.

- huumm Mish

- Jen...

Mais um pouco e eles acabaram gozando.

Jensen desabou em cima do Misha...suado...e satisfeito.

Misha sorria. E Jensen também

Saiu de cima dele...e viu que estavam melados do gozo...e tinha bastante...ele era branquinho...parecia leite condensado...e ficou com vontade de provar...mas hesitou.

Misha percebeu e perguntou – o que foi?

- Ah nada... – apontando pro leite derramado ali e continuou – será que posso provar?

Tirando um riso malicioso de Misha...que passou seus dedos pelo gozo...e depositou na boca de Jensen.

Que ate fechou os olhos...pois o gosto era delicioso.

- Seu safado! – dizia Misha...pegando mais gozo e colocando em sua boca puxando-o para um beijo.

E as bocas rolavam...ate eles rolavam na cama...

– Mish...olha o que você faz comigo... – disse apontando para seu membro que tinha dado sinal de vida novamente.

- Seu safado...mas olha...eu também...

- haahahah – rindo malicioso

- Também não tem como...estou com Jensen Ackles nu na minha cama...impossível...

E foi cortado pois o loiro avançou perigosamente sua boca.

Jensen queria mais daquilo...queria mais daquele corpo...queria mais de Misha...e pediu – Meu Anjo...será que consigo? Você me ensina? – terminou apontando para o membro de Misha.

- ohhh meu deus! Poderia ter um orgasmo agora mesmo! Você fica tão sexy tímido Jen...

- Bobo...

- Pegue nele Jen...pegue...vai pode pegar...

E Jensen envolveu sua mão no membro de Misha...parecia estranho...normal...seila.

- Tá vendo só...não tem nada demais...é um pênis normal...igual o seu...bem o seu é maior e mais grosso...

- hahahaaha – olhando tímido novamente perguntou – e agora o que faço?

- Ohhhh orgasmo 3 da noite! Jen para de me olhar assim...peloamordeus! – sorriu quando o outro sorriu pra ele – Dá um beijo nele...

Beijou...e realmente não era nada demais...apenas um pênis mesmo. – pensava o loiro.

- e agora?

- Huum...agora você lambe ele...pensa que é um sorvete...e lambe – Misha dizia sedutoramente

- ok... – lambeu...

- ahh e agora põe em sua boca e o chupa.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e antes falou – feche os olhos...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh Jen – Misha gemeu...quando sentiu aquele boca quente o chupa-lo. Caramba ele aprendeu rapidinho

Jensen o chupava com vontade...parou de chupa-lo apenas para dizer... – Meu deus Mish...isso dá muito tesão...ouvindo você gemer meu nome assim... – e continuou... chupava, lambia, beijava...mas quando o colocou totalmente na sua boca...o sentindo ate sua garganta...sentiu um jato quente...era o gozo de Misha que gemia cada vez mais alto – Ahh ahhh ahhh huummm JENSEN!

- Nossaaaaaa Mish...que delicia – sorrindo foi beija-lo.

E esse beijo tinha um gosto a mais...o gozo do Misha.

- Baby...meu deus! Isso foi incrível! Você aprendeu direitinho – sorriu

- Também com esse professor gostoso que eu tenho – sorriu de volta e o beijou novamente

Misha se virou pra cima dele...e disse em seu ouvido – Agora é minha vez – piscou.

O beijou todo...começando pelo pescoço...onde deu uma de vampiro e mordeu...deixando pequenas marcas ali...desceu sua língua lambendo todo o peitoral gostoso do loiro...avançou em seu mamilos...brincou um pouco com eles.

Se Jensen estava com tesão antes por ter chupado Misha...agora então ele estava no inferno! Meu deus...aquele anjo se transformava num demônio...como era gostoso.

- Ahhh Mish...

- Calma baby...nem comecei ainda – sorriu.

Aonde estávamos? Ah sim...nos mamilos de Jensen...sua língua passeava pela barriga malhada do loiro, chegando em sua virilha...sem parar de beija-lo Misha se deitava entre as pernas do loiro.

Beijou com carinho seu pênis, lambeu e depois o chupou arrancando altos gemidos do parceiro.

Largou seu pênis, agora para chupar as bolas de Jensen. Que foi a loucura!

Segurando no membro e chupando suas bolas...Jensen apertava com força o lençol e mordia seus próprios lábios – Mish...ohh vai me matar! Ahhhhhh

- Tá gostando baby?

- S-i-m...não para...ahhh

Mas um pouco daquilo e Jensen estaria morto...e bem satisfeito.

- Ahhhhhhhhh MISHA! Huuummm – se contorcia todo...seu coração batia mil por horas...o prazer era tanto que parecia estar no céu... – gozou.

Misha o beijou logo após...com o gosto de Jensen em sua boca.

- Huumm Mish...poderia ter outro orgasmo agora mesmo...com esse seu beijo...se não estivesse tão cansado – finalizou sorrindo.

Sorrindo também... Misha deitou no peito de Jensen...feliz...realizado...satisfeito.

- Parece sonho Jensen! Eu nunca imaginei...

- heheheh eu também nunca imaginei...sentir tanto tesão assim...e tão satisfeito! Você me enfeitiçou... – sorriu.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado...se não for pedir demais...dorme aqui comigo? – pedia Misha sorrindo.

O Beijou e respondeu – Você é lindo! E eu adoraria dormir aqui com você – sorriu.

Sorriu de volta – Obrigado Jen...por tudo.

- De nada...boa noite – e depositou um beijo na testa de Misha...e dormiram...

...

Jensen acorda pela manhã e ouve – Bom Dia Baby!

Sorriu - Bom dia Meu Anjo!

Misha deu um selinho nele – Dormiu bem?

- Como um anjo e você?

- Ótimo! – Misha não parava de sorrir...

- Seu sorriso é lindo Mish – se levantou e foi para o banheiro, suas roupas estavam dobradas em cima do armário, pois Misha era bem organizado.

Jensen se trocou, escovou os dentes...jogou agua no rosto...e foi ate Misha – Cadê meu beijo de bom dia?

Se beijaram...felizes...

- Meu Anjo...eu preciso tomar banho...vou pro meu trailer...temos trabalho a fazer.

Misha concordou sorrindo.

Mas antes de solta-lo e ir...o abraçou forte e disse em seu ouvido – Mish eu adorei tudo! Obrigado – sorriu

- Obrigado você baby – o beijou novamente e deixou Jen ir...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Vício

Durante as gravações Jensen e Misha se entreolhavam e sorriam...o clima era bom...piadas...brincadeiras e um lance de amor no ar...assim foi o dia das gravações...

Misha quando estava tirando seu sobretudo...pode reparar num dos bolsos um papel que dizia – _" Mish quero repetir tudo de novo...e aprender mais coisas...será que você me daria aulas particulares? Risos hahahaah_

_"__Hoje as 9 da noite no meu trailer"...venha...preparei uma surpresa pra você! Estarei te esperando...um beijo – Jensen_

E sorrindo feito criança Misha deu um pulo de felicidade – OMG! Aiii Jensen! Lógico que vou... – e saiu.

Tomou banho, escolheu uma calça jeans, camiseta azul, e uma jaqueta. Tênnis, arrumou o cabelo, perfume...estava pronto e MUITO animado!

- toc toc – bateu na porta...

- Entre...

Entrou e viu Jensen todo gato, com uma taça de vinho na mão – Tá servido?

- OMG! Jensen você vai me matar! Lindo e gostoso – e foi ate ele...pois precisava de seu beijo.

Esse beijo era mais doce...tinha um pouco de vinho nele...era viciante!

- huumm que delícia de beijo – piscou

Sorriu – venha vamos comer...olha me desculpe...sou péssimo cozinheiro...esse jantar eu comprei! Me desculpe – dizia meio sem graça.

- Não se preocupe com isso baby...eu adorei! Obrigado pela surpresa! – o beijou.

Depois de comerem...sentaram no sofá, conversavam – Jen...como você colocou aquele bilhete no meu sobretudo?

- hahahaah bitch please...Sou Dean Winchester! – piscou.

- Gostoso! Não mas sério…como?

- Naquela hora que você tirou o sobretudo para sujarem sua camisa com sangue.

- Ahhh tah...espertinho! – piscou

- Eu espero que ninguém tenha visto! Hahaha já pensou...hahahaah

- hahaahaha mas então – Misha sedutoramente sentou em seu colo – aulas particulares?

- Ohhh Mish...quando você me olha assim...ahhhh – o beijou com vontade, fazendo Misha se encaixar certinho entre seu colo.

Erguendo Misha do chão...em seu colo ainda...foi caminhando sem parar de beija-lo ate a cama. Misha cruzou suas pernas em volta de seu amado.

Jensen ardia de tesão...seu corpo todo queimava com o toque do Misha...era um tesão absurdo!

- Ahhh Jen! Me joga na cama e me ama!

- OMG Mish...não me olha desse jeito – disse fazendo o que ele havia pedido

- Tira sua roupa...

- Hum...vai mandar em mim agora é? – perguntava Jensen puxando seu cabelo

- Ok...deixa que eu tiro – se levantou e abaixou com tudo sua calça...e rasgou sua camiseta, tirando um gemido de Jen

- ohh delícia!

Misha arrancou suas roupas também e puxou Jensen para si...que caíram na cama e se beijavam ardentemente.

- Baby...

- Hum...

- Vou te ensinar como faz...tá vendo aquele lubrificante ali em cima?

- Sim...

- Pega ele e me lambuza...

Jensen riu – shiuuuu – o calou com o dedo e sussurrou em seu ouvido – não preciso disso...

- Não? Mas o que? – parou de falar...pois Jensen o virou de costas...e começou a lamber sua entrada – Ohhhhhhhhhh JEN!

- hahaahahha que bunda deliciosa Mish – piscou e continuou.

Colocou dois dedos seus na boca de Misha, fazendo-o chupar...e assim os introduziu na entrada dele...

- Huummm Jen...como você sabia?

Jensen só ria...malicioso.

Olhando as caretas que Misha fazia...Jen deduziu que ele estava pronto...mas perguntou mesmo assim...pois não queria machuca-lo – Anjo...posso?

- Aham... – respondia sorrindo...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Mish...é tão apertado...e macio! – não conteve o gemido...ao entrar.

- Aiii...huumm Jensen...sai e entra de novo

- Seu safado! – e assim vez...saiu e entrou...ouvindo os gemidos que só aumentavam de seu amado.

Misha estava nas nuvens...ele com certeza não conseguiria viver mais sem isso...sem Jensen

Já o próprio...não sabia explicar o que sentia...apenas gostava...amava cada vez mais aquilo...e Misha.

Misha ia dizer algo sobre seu membro...mas se calou pois Jensen era esperto... já o envolvia em sua mão masturbando-o.

- Huumm Jen! Acho que sou eu que preciso de aulas particulares...porque Ahhhh – gemeu – você sabe como dar...

- Prazer? Sim...culpa sua...que quando me beijou me enfeitiçou...quer que eu pare?

- NÃO – gritou

Jensen sorriu e estocava cada vez mis forte e fundo em Misha...que quando sentiu o gozo dentro de si, melecou a mão de Jen com seu orgasmo mais que excitante.

Sorrindo Jensen se deitou e Misha encostou sua cabeça no peito suado de Jensen.

Uns minutos de silencio...e Misha perguntou – Baby...agora me fala...

- Como eu sabia disso tudo? – viu Misha concordar com a cabeça e continuou – ah Meu Anjo...internet serve pra isso!

Misha sorriu – Eu adorei! – se aproximou de sua boca e disse – Te Amo Jensen!

Viu o sorriso mais belo do mundo de Jensen, que olhou pros céus e agradeceu! Mas tentou disfarçar e respondeu – Ohh Mish...mas...

- Sim eu sei...você é casado... – fazendo Mish se sentar e encarar o chão.

Jensen repetiu e concluiu a frase – Ohh Mish...mas eu também Te Amo!

Fazendo Mish pular da cama – o que?

Sorrindo respondeu – eu te disse antes que você me enfeitiçou com seu beijo...mas eu acho que sempre gostei de você...só não percebia isso porque não tinha te provado...mas quando você me beijou...eu não conseguia mais dormir...pensava em você...sentia o gosto da sua boca na minha...e tive que confessar pra mim mesmo...que eu acho que eu NUNCA amei...a Danneel ou outra pessoa nesse mundo...do mesmo jeito que eu Amo Você – terminou selando num beijo.

Misha estava no céu...não acreditava...e algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair de seus olhos...que estavam fechados...sentindo aquele beijo apaixonado sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade...

Jen parou o beijo e disse – Você precisa parar de chorar Mish...suas lagrimas são armagas hahahahaha

- Bobo! – sorria

- Vamos dormir?

- Sim boa noite meu amor...

- Ótima noite...vida – depositou um beijo doce em sua testa e fechou os olhos.

Misha sorrindo demorou um pouco para dormir...se levantou um pouco para olhar seu amor dormindo...feito um anjo...e pensava – Nossa como eu amo esse homem! Obrigado Deus! – e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Obrigado Jen por me amar... – depositou um selinho em seus lábios...e dormiu.

Jensen ouviu o que Misha lhe disse e com um sorriso no rosto respondeu – Obrigado você Misha por me ensinar a te amar!

**Fim**


End file.
